The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The sequel to the Animevengers. Takes place where the first left off with the gang traveling to Rio de Janiero, Brazil to battle against Pitch, Makunga, Farquaad, Lotso, and Nigel to find the Dagger of Life. It might be light-hearted, but will be much darker. Rated T for perilous moments and mild violence.
1. Promotion

_**Hello, folks. This is LandoftheFuture and this is the sequel that you all been waiting for. It takes place where the first left off with the Animevengers with them and Tyra going to Blu and Jewel's world in Rio where they must face off against the four villains from four of their worlds. I'll start working on the first chapter in early March, so for now, this is the promotion for the sequel. It has two thing that would make me keep going on the story.**_

**_1. If this proves to be more successful, I would have ideas for a second and third sequels to the Animevengers and I would let only two people make the third and fourth Animevengers if given the chance._**

**_2. If this gets even more reviews than the last one, I'll only work on the Animevengers 3 and let one of you do the fourth._**

**_That's the two things for the promotion. Until I update this story, happy viewing and leave out some reviews, please!_**


	2. Prologue

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**_A long time ago, in the Kung Fu School of Magic, there was a student named Volkashia, a hummingbird and rat hybrid creature, who used to have professional experience in order to impress his Master Tyrua, but when he was denied of his title to become a warrior for China, he murdered him and as a prisoner, he was sealed in a orb for a very long time. Finally, he made his escape and hurtled towards the kung fu masters of China known as the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior in the Valley of Peace. One day, while being beaten by him and his minions, a miracle came one day when another group of warriors came to the rescue and defeated his minions for a moment._**

_**Those group of warriors happened to be the Far Far Away creatures, the birds from Rio de Janiero, Brazil, Merida from Scotland, the toys, the paleolithic animals, the penguins, and the circus/zoo animals from New York and together, with another help from the vikings of Berk, Po's father, and Ryan Mors from Colorado, they talked about their differences. Some time later, at Gongmen City, they used their powers to help the three warriors defeat Volkashia by making a team magic circle and have triumphed in their victory to protect all of China. After a cerebration, little do they know that there is another adventure in their hands.**_

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter short. I wanted to make some space for the second chapter of this story. Once I upload it, you'll see the reason why.**


	3. Having A Party In Brazil

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 2: Having A Party In Brazil**

We cut to the inter-dimension portal, we see Tyra watching the window to see if the ship could head to Rio de Janiero, Brazil n a matter of moments while we see Shrek and Alex playing poker. We see Blu flying with Lord Shen, the peacock overlord of Gongmen City who decided to go with them and we see the vikings practicing their sword-fights with Ryan Mors.

"Let us hope we're not too late", said Jack Frost.

"We won't be, Jack", said Santa Claus, "Pitch has nothing against us. We overpowered him last time, remember?"

"Yeah, but what if he isn't?", asked Jack Frost, "Besides, there other villains out there than the one we faced together and Pitch. What would we face besides them?"

"Um, actually, Jack Frost, we have villains of our own as well as you guys do", said Shrek.

"Oh, really?", asked Bunnymund, "What do you guys have?"

"We have Lord Farquaad, the ruler of Duloc", said Shrek.

"We have a cockatoo bird named Nigel and he's not as nice as anyone thinks he is", said Blu.

"We also have Makunga, another lion that Alex stood up to when we arrived to Africa", said Gloria, "I'm sure he took care of him alright, but we're not sure if he's back or not."

"So, Po has Volkashia and we're going to face those villains too?", asked Jack Frost, "That's... complicated enough."

"Well, what else do you expect, Jack?", asked Hiccup, "Mine is even worse the than the rest of yours. It was... a dragon."

"You mean, like Toothless?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Well, not like Toothless since he's friendly", said Hiccup, "It was the Red Death. He was so huge and very intimidating that he would kill any dragon who defies and betrays him. Me and Toothless took care of him a few years ago and we won. So, he won't be coming back... I hope."

"Let's not doubt it, Hiccup", said Po, "Our villains in China were Tai Lung and Lord Shen, but after we defeated them, they had the chance to reform. I guess the rest of your villains didn't do the exact same thing too, huh?"

"Well, of course they didn't", said Alex, "Sometimes villains reform, sometimes they don't. It's a difference."

"Difference or not, we will succeed in our mission this time", said Tyra, "So, until then, we must prepare ourselves for tomorrow after we arrive in Brazil. Looks like we'll be able to meet your owners, Blu and Jewel."

"Yeah", said Blu, "They're extremely nice owners if you know what I mean. Anyway, who's hungry because I sure am."

"I can eat anything at any day, although I might share with you guys if that's alright with you", said Po and later, after the ship enters the world of Rio, the homeplace of Blu and Jewel, it lands safely on the ocean floor before we see the gang on boats. Then, the people of Brazil became shocked at the newcomers walking right past them after the parked their boats near a harbor.

"This place is beautiful", said Viper after she slithers past the human citizens while the guardians and the birds smelled the fresh summer breeze in this beautiful city.

"So, we're just gonna find Pitch here?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, but not only that", said Tyra, "We're here to find an object."

"What kind of object? Like the Tri Xao Jewel back at China?", asked Po.

"Not likely", said Tyra as flashbacks of a dagger and her ancestor are shown, "It is a dagger that is said to give a human being immortal life. It is called the "Dagger of Life". It all began ages ago before your ancestors became extinct for a millennium, my ancestor made that dagger to protect his family from danger and death. Her name was Neutopia, Queen of the palace in Japan. She sacrificed herself greatly to protect her family when a war started and she has been forgotten ever since. That is why we're here in Rio de Janiero, Brazil to find it before anyone else does."

"Does Pitch know about that dagger?", asked Jack Frost.

"Not exactly, but my mind tells me that I fear that others might look for it", explained Tyra, "Does that make you understand that statement, Blu?"

"I think so", said Blu, "Maybe... should we start searching for it tomorrow after we have a little party tonight? I can show you one of our old songs that Rico and Pedro sang when I met them last time."

"I think it'll be fine to wait until tomorrow to search for the dagger", said Tyra, "I would like to see yet another party like the other one back at China. Anyone else want to see them having the party tonight?"

"Well, I like to", said Po.

"Sounds great to me", said Shrek.

"Oh, yeah, baby", said Donkey.

"Maybe I will join them in this wonderful fiesta", said Puss, a swashbuckling spanish cat and turned his head to the four birds of Brazil, "I would like to see you birds dancing together."

"That settles it then", said Blu.

Meanwhile, back at the jungle, we see Pitch creating a nightmare bird by using his dark magic to make it look frightening. Nigel watches and becomes surprised at the dark creature.

"However did you manage it?", asked Nigel.

"My nightmare powers can make anything real", said Pitch, "I'll send it to find those wretched warriors who kept me in prison before they defeated Volkashia. Then, it'll make them suffer as I did once."

Pitch then calls to his creature.

"Find those Animevengers and bring their leader to me alive", said Pitch in a sinister tone and the nightmare bird flew away from Pitch and the others.

"So, can you tell us why I'm here?", asked Pitch.

"We're here and you're here as well because we need to give one of us immortality", said Nigel.

"It's called the "Dagger of Life", a dagger that gives a person eternal life", said Makunga, "Once we get our hands on it, we will make Farquaad much stronger than you would ever imagine."

"Yes, and then I will rule this world and take my vengance on that disgusting ogre and his meddling friends as well", said Farquaad evily, "Of course, I will need a wife once I'm through with them."

"That is very interesting", said Pitch, "But once I help you four, will you help me get what I want?"

"Anything you say, young man", said Lotso, "Name it and we'll do it."

"Help me destroy those guardians and I will rule that world instead of this", said Pitch, "This place is... too happy and sugary for my tastes."

"I agree", said Nigel, "I want a world filled with hatred and darkness. That's what I would want when I help you defeat those meddling fools! What do you say?"

"It's a deal", said Pitch, "Now, let's keep going."

Meanwhile, back at the place where the birds fought against the monkeys that were working for Nigel and all of the other birds are dancing before they saw Rico and Pedro arriving with the gang.

"Looks like we got some company", said a pelican bird.

"Yeah", said Rico, "Fellas, let us, Rafael, Blu and Jewel here watch us sing one of our favorite songs the time we first met them almost two years ago."

"Trust me, y'all gonna like it", said Pedro and as the birds began to cheer for the two birds to sing, they started to sing "**I Wanna Party/I Wanna Samba**".

Rico/Pedro:  
_**I Wanna Party**_  
_**I Wanna Samba**_  
_**I Wanny Party**_  
_**I Wanna Samba**_

_**I Want To Party**_  
_**And Live My Life**_  
_**I Wanna Party (Party)**_  
_**And Fly**_

Rico:  
_**I'm A Fly**_  
_**I Fly Just Like A Bird**_

Pedro:  
**_But You Are A Bird_**

Rico:  
_**Oh, Yeah, You're Right**_  
_**So Let Me Fly Just Like A Rocket Then  
Fly So High When I Need To Come Down For Oxygen  
Cause Once We Started, Baby Ain't No Ain't No stoppin' Then  
Cause I Just Want To Live My Life Party  
All I Want Is To Be Free And Rock My Body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize**_

Rico/Pedro:  
_**I want to party (party)**_  
_**I want to samba (party)**_  
_**I want to party (party)**_  
_**And fly**_

Pedro:  
**_I'm that samba, samba_**  
**_Master, master, master_**  
**_Master, master_**  
**_Who shouts out?_**  
**_Imma get your blaster, blaster,_**  
**_Blaster, blaster, blaster_**

**_You dance fast,_**  
**_But I dance faster, faster, faster_**  
**_Faster, faster_**  
**_You're too slow_**  
**_You need to catch up_**

Rico/Pedro:  
_**You Can Dance And Dance**_  
_**But I Wanna Party**_  
_**I Wanna Samba**_  
_**I Wanna Party**_  
_**I Wanna Samba**_

_**I Wanna Party**_  
_**And Live My Life**_  
_**I Wanna Party (Party)**_  
_**And Fly**_

Jewel:  
_**YaYaYaYaYaYaYaYaYa**_  
_**YaYaYaYaYaYaYaYaYa**_  
_**YaYaYaYaYaYaYaYaYa**_

Jewel lands on Tai Lung's shoulder and snuggles him in the neck lovingly.

"Uh, thank you, my dear", said Tai Lung and the beautiful macaw flew past the strong kung fu master.

"Well, how about the two of us sing together?", asked Tigress lovingly.

"With pleasure", said Tai Lung and the two kung fu masters got on stage and sang "**Glory of Love**".

Tai Lung:  
_**Tonight is very clear**_  
_**As we're both lying here**_  
_**There's so many things I wanna say**_  
_**I will always love you  
I will never you alone**_

Tigress:  
_**Sometimes I just forget **_  
_**Say things I might regret **_  
_**It breaks your heart to see you crying **_  
_**I don't wanna lose you **_  
_**I could never make it alone** _

Tai Lung:  
_**I am a man**_  
_**Who will fight for you honor**_  
_**I'll be a hero you're dreaming of**_  
_**We'll live forever**_  
_**Knowing together that we**_  
_**Did it all for the glory of love**_

Tigress:  
_**I kept you standing**_  
_**I helped you through it all**_  
_**You're always strong when you're beside me**_  
_**I have always needed you**_  
_**I could never make it alone**_

Tai Lung:  
_**I am a man who would fight for your honor**_  
_**I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of**_

Tigress:  
_**We'll live forever, knowing together that we**_

Tai Lung/Tigress:  
_**Did it all for the glory of love**_

Tigress:  
_**Just like a knight in shining armor**_  
_**From a long time ago**_  
_**Just in time you will save the day**_  
_**And take me to your castle far away**_

Tai Lung:  
**_I am a man who will fight for your honor_**

Tigress:  
_**You'll be the hero I've been dreaming of**_

Tai Lung:  
_**We'll live forever, knowing together that we**_

Tai Lung/Tigress:  
_**Did it all for the glory of love**_

After the song ends, the birds cheered in applause and only one more song will be played for the party. It happens to be Blu and Jewel and they sing "**I Wanna Take** **Forever Tonight**".

Blu:  
_**Feel your breath on my shoulder **_  
_**And I know we couldn't get any closer **_  
_**I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna f**__**all in love **_  
_**As we move into the night**_

Jewel:  
_**I get crazy **_  
_**Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby **_  
_**I don't wanna play rough I've been loving you enough **_  
_**Oh, baby** _

Blu/Jewel:  
_**I wanna take forever tonight **_  
_**Wanna stay in this moment forever **_  
_**I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got **_  
_**I wanna take forever tonight **_  
_**Fill you up, fill you up with love **_  
_**When we close the door all I need is in your eyes **_  
_**I wanna take forever tonight **_

Blu:  
_**Touch my lips, I'm on fire **_  
_**You're the only one I'll ever desire **_  
_**Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow **_  
_**When I'm holding you tonight**_

Jewel:  
_**it's so easy **_  
_**Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me **_  
_**And to rush would be a crime **_  
_**I just wanna spend some time with you baby**_

Blu/Jewel:  
_****__**I wanna take forever tonight **_  
_**Wanna stay in this moment forever **_  
_**I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got **_  
_**I wanna take forever tonight **_  
_**Fill you up, fill you up with love **_  
_**When we close the door all I need is in your eyes **_  
_**I wanna take forever tonight **_

Blu:  
_**And when I'm here beside you**_  
_**I wanna see what drives you out of your mind**_

Jewel:  
_**I never wanna leave I only wanna be with you **_  
_**'Cause I love how you feel your love is so real** _

Blu/Jewel:  
_**I wanna take forever tonight **_  
_**Wanna stay in this moment forever **_  
_**I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got **_

_**I wanna take forever tonight **_  
_**Wanna stay in this moment forever **_  
_**I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got **_  
_**'Cause I can't live without you**_

After the song ends, we see the black winged birds filled with shadows and darkness attacking the party while the birds and citizens of Brazil flew and ran for their lives.

"Who are these things?", asked Ryan Mors.

"I recognize those shadows", said Jack Frost, "It could be Pitch. Tyra, gather these birds to safety. Po, you and the others lead the way. The guardians and I will handle this."

Then, the guardians of Childhood used their teamwork strategy to defeat the winged dark birds sent by Pitch in nearly a minute. Before dying, however, one of the winged beasts said to Jack Frost, "This planet will soon be doomed, guardian and it will soon perish like the rest of you!"

The winged beast dies and it vanishes into a dark shadow. Jack Frost takes his time to think about what it had said to him a moment ago and said, "We have to continue going after Pitch by morning."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter soon!**


	4. Meeting Rafael's Family

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Rafael's Family**

The next morning, we see Blu, Jewel, and the gang entering the jungle forests of Brazil in only three hours after they had left the party. They hear chirping noises that are not too far away from them and seemed to be enjoying the beautiful trees filled with shadows that covered them from the sun.

"This place is beautiful", said Po, "I bet there are other animals in this world besides us."

"It only has other birds besides us", said Blu, "I knew that from the first time I came here."

"Other birds?", asked Shen, "How amusing it would be to meet other kinds of bird species aside from peacocks. So, Shifu, do you think that there might be a way for me to teach those other birds my fighting skills with my sword and daggers."

"I would tell you", said Shifu, "but since you are in a midst as a lord of Gongmen City, teaching other birds your skills would be karmically irresponsible."

"Suppose you're right", said Shen and proceeded to walk with the Dragon Warrior and Hiccup towards the other side of the jungle forest where they hear a voice very familiar to Rafael.

"Where have you been?", said the voice and when the toucan turns around, it happens to be his wife, Eva now giving him a stern look and is a bit disappointed at his disappearance.

"Eva, my love", said Rafael, "Please, don't hurt me. I only got a letter from a white owl who happens to be working in a-"

"I don't care what happened to you", said Eva, "You left without telling me where you were going and I'm disappointed in you, Rafael."

"Oh, Eva, try to understand", said Rafael.

"Then, who are these people here?", asked Eva, concerned at the gang.

"These are the guys I met a few days ago at the ship", explained Rafael, "Other animals, kung fu masters, vikings, a human being, and this is the white owl Tyra. They're the only guys I helped fought against a greater enemy named Volkashia."

"Volkashia?", asked Eva.

"A rat and hummingbird hybrid creature", answered Hiccup, "Yeah, I know it's wierd, but it's not the only hybrid creature in the entire world."

"Well, I think that you're right, Rafael", said Eva, "They are real creatures, especially the human beings after all. So, why did you bring them here in Brazil?"

"We came here together since we worked as a team in China", said Rafael.

"China? You've been here before?", asked Eva.

"Absolutely, so, Eva, my sweet juicy little mango", said Rafael lovingly, "Will you forgive me for being late to get back here in this beautiful amazon?"

Eva looks at the gang for a while and turns to her loving toucan husband before she hugs him.

"My fudgy papaiu", said Eva lovingly and the two toucan birds kissed each other offscreen, causing Jack Frost to groan in disgust.

"Oh, hold me, my love", said Eva and Rafael holds her tightly before they continued to kiss each other.

"Enough of that", said Po, "Look, we're here because we have to find a dagger in a volcano somewhere. Do you think you can help us?"

"What kind of dagger?", asked Eva curiously.

"A dagger that would give one person immortality", explained Tyra.

"Oh, I see", said Eva, "Are there others trying to search for it?"

"We think Pitch might be after it", said Po.

"Which is why we need your help", said Shifu, "Are you in or out?"

"Rafael, if what you're saying is true, then I will come with you no matter what", said Eva.

"But who will take care of the children?", asked Rafael.

"Don't worry, Rafael", said Hiccup, "The vikings will take care of them at the ship. In fact, dad, can you and Gobber take care of Rafael's kids at the ship?"

"I'm worried for your safety, Hiccup, but we'll do what we can", said Stoick and later, back at the ship, we see Stoick and Gobber taking care of Rafael's eighteen children by giving them some of the fruits and meat that they can harvest on.

"There", said Gobber, "That'll do the trick. Hope Hiccup and the others know what they're doing to get that dagger."

* * *

_**Sorry for making this completely short. I just wanted to kill some time to make room for the later chapters and sorry for taking a bit too long. I was too busy doing other stuff with my family. Enjoy!**_


	5. Pitch's Deadly Creature

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 4: Pitch's Deadly Creature**

Later that night, we see the gang spending the night in a campfire watching the zoo/circus animals sing the songs from Michael Jackson while doing all of the same moves from that dancer (_**To those who are reading this I will not be adding the Michael Jackson songs because it would slow the story down and I want to keep it going in the later chapters. In fact, this story will have the total of 15 chapters in case you don't know**_. Then, we the kung fu masters training the others in order to battle against Pitch. Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung taught the birds, the guardians and the toys the strongest moves including the "Inner Peace Technique" and the "Wuxi Finger Hold" which would turn out to be their strongest weapons when they battle against Pitch.

Then, they slept through the night before midnight, but little do they know that meanwhile, we see Pitch creating another creature that will soon destroy the Animevengers. It happens to have its shadow shown offscreen while Lotso and Farquaad becomes amused by it while Makunga and Nigel kept on the watch for the gang to follow their trail.

"This is the most beautiful creation I have ever seen in my entire life", said Farquaad.

"Are you sure that thing will destroy those meddling fools?", asked Lotso.

"Those imbeciles destroyed my beautiful birds", said Pitch, "Of course it will. Just wait and see for yourselves."

The next morning, we see the gang continuing on their way to find Pitch before suddenly, they hear a giant noise that seemed not too far away from them.

"What's that?", asked Eva.

"I don't know, my love", said Rafael, "Could be another creature from Pitch."

"If he made another monster, we better make sure his doesn't stand a chance", said Hiccup and prepared himself along with Astrid and the others to fight against the creature's noise. However, as Hiccup took five and six steps towards a bush, a foot crushed it, causing the young teenage viking to be a bit scared. When the vikings turned their heads up, they saw a dark troll with a buck tooth and an ugly face that only a mother could love. The birds quickly flew on a tree branch and the guardians and kung fu masters prepared to battle against the troll by using all of their moves and powers, but they proved to be no match for the monsterous creature and it knocked the two groups out with it's dark magic. Then it laughed manically before it spoke to them.

"You fools", sneered the troll, "You think your magic and fighting moves can defeat me, created by Pitch himself? Pathetic! You're much weaker than a lot stronger than my master. Soon, he will cover this world in completel darkness and only you all will suffer, perish, and turn to dust."

"We don't care, troll", said Po sternly, "We'll never give up no matter what you say!"

"Looks like we'll have to use my own secret weapon", said Tyra, "It's the one that I haven't told you all a few days ago before we defeated Volkashia."

"What kind of secret weapon do you have, Tyra?", asked Shen.

"It's a flying power", said Tyra, "I've used it my entire life to defeat any kind of enemy with the help of my kung fu magic. Me and Volkashia learned it when we were children a few years back and I think it would help us defeat this creature. Who would fly with me?"

"I'll do it", said Woody.

"Woody, are you crazy?", asked Jessie.

"Trust me on this, Jessie", said Woody, "I flew with Buzz before when we defeated Sid together and I'll do it again by myself this time."

"Count me in", said Blu.

"Me three", said Hiccup.

"And me four", said Po.

"Now, come with me", said Tyra and takes out her jetback before he calls out the flying spell in an ancient langauge, "Ak Monterum Yoko Yatolum Deitum!"

Then, the four managed to fly away from the troll's attack and flew around the monsterous creature. Tyra takes out her staff and unleashes her magic that is both light and dark which seemed to have the right effect on the creature. It also knocks him down to the ground, but the creature manages to get back up and hits Tyra with his right hand, causing her to fall from the air.

"Tyra!", shouted Woody and managed to fly down before he catches the white snow owl.

"Thank you, Woody", said Tyra and snuggles him gently with her head.

"Uh, thank you too, Tyra", said Woody, "No time for that now."

We then see Blu, Po, and Hiccup trying to hold off the troll while the others ran as fast as they could to find cover for them to hide. Nearly a minute later, they had found it and quickly went inside it. Little do the others know that a dark shadow is hiding behind them and when they turn around, it happens to be Pitch in disguise.

"Hello, dear friends", said Pitch, "Do you miss me?"

Then, Pitch knocks the kung fu masters, vikings, zoo/circus animals, far far away creatures (Fiona included) penguins and the guardians out to the ground. Shrek tries to stop him, but Pitch overpowers him and covers the others in darkness before taking them with him offscreen. Meanwhile, we see Blu and Hiccup trying to find another way to defeat the troll and the viking has an idea. He uses the power of his medallion and this time, he transforms into a fire red version of the Night Fury and manages to bring the monsterous shadowy troll down, burning him in the process.

"Very clever for a viking like you", said the troll darkly and vanishes into thin air before it reverts back to Pitch who happens to disguse himself as a vulture.

"It's him", said Hiccup.

"Hello, Hiccup", said Pitch, "Good luck trying to catch your friends... if you destroy my powers."

Pitch chuckles darkly and flies away from the two.

"He has Astrid and the others", said Hiccup.

"And Jewel as well", said Blu.

"He has Fiona as well", said Shrek, "Oh, if I can get my hands on that creep..."

"Don't worry", said Woody, "We'll try and rescue them in no time."

Meanwhile, we see Pitch taking the others to the four and they walked towards them.

"Well, well, well", said Makunga, "Nice to see you again, Alekay."

"You", said Gloria, "We took care of you the last time you became a ruthless traitor other than a king."

"The title would've been mine if you weren't here to begin with", sneered Makunga.

"Now, lions, let's not argue in a time like this", said Pitch.

"What are you four creeps doing here?", asked Gloria.

"Farquaad? But you're dead", said Fiona.

"My dear, I had to thank Pitch here", said Farquaad in a sinister tone.

"Well, Jewel, so nice to see you again", said Nigel deviously.

"We thought you were dead", said Jewel sternly.

"Let's just say I managed to survive and have grown back my beautiful feathers, wouldn't you agree?", said Nigel, "Looks like the rest of you will be part of something beautiful."

"You won't get away with this, Pitch", said Jessie.

"Hiccup and the others will be here soon and when they do, you'll all be sorry", said Astrid.

"My dear, don't you realize that once Hiccup and the others set foot in this section of the island, they're doomed?", asked Pitch and the five carried the others inside the ropes by magic.

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long. I was too busy working on other things. Here's the chapter and I will make another one very soon.**_


	6. Catching On The Enemy's Trail

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 5: Catching On The Enemy's Trail**

Meanwhile, we see Tyra, Woody, Hiccup, Po, and Shrek following Pitch's trail that would lead them to where he's taking the others. Then, they saw other footprints that are quite different than the shadow prints that Pitch had left. There were human footprint, a toy bear footprint and a lion's footprint.

"Wait a minute", said Hiccup, "Pitch isn't the only one here on Brazil. There could be others with him and that must mean..."

"Oh, no", said Shrek, "That's what I'm worried of. We have to keep going."

Tyra now followed the viking, kung fu master, and the toy sheriff as they to find a place to rest to keep their strength up for tomorrow. Later that night, we see Pitch and the others setting up their camp while the prisoners watched hopelessly.

"We have to figure out a plan to get the two of us out of here", said Gloria.

"Jewel and I will", said Alex, "and one of us would have to keep Pitch and the others busy while we do that. You with me, Jewel?"

"I'll be ready", said Jewel and Fiona makes a bird call sound in order for Pitch and the others to be easily distracted.

Then, suddenly, a flock of other birds begin to attack the enemies as Alex cuts two sections of the rope, thus allowing the lion and blue macaw to escape secretly without being seen by the others. Pitch and the others turned around after Fiona and the others turned the rope sections around before they can see them.

"Where is the lion and bird?", asked Nigel.

"They went to camp on their own somewhere", said Marty.

"That's right", said Melman, "Anything else you want to say, cock-a-freak?"

"Watch what you say, giraffe", said Nigel in a sinister tone and the other villains turned to him.

"What should we do now?", asked Lotso, "The cowboy and the bird have gotten away before we even know it."

"Don't worry", said Pitch, "They'll come back to us with the others. They'll be on our tails very soon if we don't keep on moving tomorrow."

Meanwhile, we see Tyra watching Hiccup keeping an eye on the campfire before she walked towards him. She looks at him for a while and spoke.

"Hiccup, there's something that you should need to know... about that deadly dragon that you and Toothless fought", said Tyra.

"You mean, the Red Death?", asked Hiccup.

"Exactly", said Tyra, "When we defeat Pitch and the other villains in this world, I'm afraid... that we'll have to find the Red Death and defeat it once and for all."

"It... it's impossible", said Hiccup, "Me and Toothless already defeated it, so how come it's coming back from his grave?"

"I don't know why either", said Tyra, "Maybe because it's... trying to find a way to get to you and when that creature gets near you, he'll kill you. Not in this world, but much rather yours."

"On Berk? The same place where he's already dead?", asked Hiccup, now worried, "This is great. Unless me and Toothless have another way to kill the Red Death again. By the way, how did you became the leader of the Raligeo Force ship, Tyra?"

Well, I did grew up after I left the Kung Fu School of Magic for obvious reasons", explained Tyra, "Actually there is another one aside from watching Volkashia turning evil. Master Tyrua made a secret only three years before I met him and I asked him if I could learnt he true meaning of becoming both a sorceress and a captain. He agreed with me and I left to join that ship with my friends at my side when we were teenagers. A few years later, I became an adult white snow owl and am still captain of the ship. That's the reason why I called you and the others here on a mission and you completed it."

"Well, thanks, Tyra", said Hiccup, "You could... be an assistant to us in Berk and... help us defeat dragons if given the chance. Would you like that?"

"Absolutely", said Tyra, "and you could... be my own assistant and one day be my second-in-command in the ship. Would you like that as well?"

"Sure", said Hiccup, "I'll do that one day."

Then, after looking at each other for a while, they started to dance by twirling and spinning around with the teenage viking rubbing her slender tummy with his right hand and the white snow owl snuggling him in the neck with her head. Meanwhile, we see Alex and Jewel running inside the part of the jungle where they see the campfire and the others going to sleep in it. Then, they turned their heads up to see Hiccup and Tyra continuing to dance with one another before they laughed a bit. They walked towards them.

"Well, what do we have here?", asked Alex.

"Looks like this owl's having a pretty cute date with this viking here", said Jewel and Hiccup and Tyra turned to the two.

"Alex, Jewel, you two are alright", said Hiccup, "and uh... sorry you had to see this. We're not in love or anything."

"Sure, you're not", said Jewel and the teenage viking and white snow owl went to sleep separately with the others while Alex and Jewel decided to get some rest as well for tomorrow.

* * *

**_Sorry once again to make this chapter shorter than the others since I wanted to leave room for the next chapter. Oh, and furthermore... I will add the Guardians of Ga-Hoole characters, but I'll add the villains (Pure Ones) in Animevengers 3 if all of you could understand. And by the way, I'm sorry for taking so long. I was too busy having a spring break with my father (just me, him, and my stepmother). I'll try and continue the story if any of you can give some ideas for the later chapters of the fanfic. Thank you!_**


	7. Stumbling Into A Cave

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 6: Stumbling Into A Cave**

The next morning, we see Hiccup and the others seeing the footprints of their enemies and continue on their path to find them and free their friends as well. However, noises are starting to be heard by the snow white owl leader and the snow leopard kung fu master.

"Do you hear that?", asked Tyra.

"Could be... another troll", said Shrek.

"Guess again, ogre", said Tyra and Shrek finally has the chance to guess again.

"A bird just like you", said Shrek.

"A different bird", said Tyra, "but there could be another group of owls much like my race in China."

"Maybe it could be a cave nearby or...", said Hiccup, but little did he know that he stepped on a small hole and when it cracks, he falls in it.

"Hiccup!", exclaimed Shrek.

"Are you alright?", asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Hiccup, "I think I just stumbled into some kind of hole and..."

The teenage viking then sees cavern paintings on the wall that shows the pictures of owls wearing metal helmets.

"Hey, guys", said Hiccup, "I think all of you are gonna be able to see this."

"What is it, Hiccup?", asked Jewel and we cut to the gang seeing the cavern paintings.

"Are those birds like me and Blu?", asked Jewel.

"Well, they're kind of different", said Blu, "They're just owls... wearing metal helmets for some weird reason. Could be warriors of some kind."

"They are warriors", said Tyra, "In fact, we might need them to save the others, whoever they are or where they come from. But, how are we going to get them in this world?"

Hiccup then sees an ancient word marking near the paintings and it said:

_**Deyucherti fritirtua getuharitua**_

_**(In ancient language, use magic stick)**_

Hiccup then sees a stick near him and picks it up.

"Guys, I think I know I way to do it", said Hiccup, "You might want to take a few steps back."

Tyra and the others did so while the teenage viking closes his eyes before he waves the stick. It magically glows and it hits the cavern paintings gently before to him and the others' surprise, it reveals the legendary warrior owls known as the "Guardians of Ga-Hoole" with their leader and lord of the Ga-Hoole tree, Boren along with Lyze of Keil (AKA Ezylrb) along with the other four owls named Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight.

"Wow", said Po in an amazed look.

"Who are you owls?", asked Hiccup and the owl warriors stared at the gang for a moment.

"We are the Guardians of Ga-Hoole and we are here at your service, warriors", said Boren and the owls bowed respectfully slightly to them.

"Something's telling me that this is the new crew we might need", said Tyra.

"Guardians of Ga-Hoole, we need your help", said Hiccup, "I'm a viking, this is the kung fu master from China, this is the captain of the Raligeo Force ship, this is the bird who lives here and his mate, this is a toy sheriff, and this is the ogre from Far Far Away."

"Whatever business you all have for coming here and bring us from our world, we will most likely to help you", said Ezylrb and the gang smiles at them.

* * *

_**Again, sorry for making this short. I wanted to kill some precious time to leave room for the next two chapters where the villains take them outside of the volcano before it starts to erupt and the owls of Ga-Hoole train the warriors to use their instincts and gizzards to fight their enemies, especially Blu and Tyra. I'll do what I can to update the story once again, so until then, enjoy reading this shorter chapter.**_


	8. Inside The Volcano Of Death

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 7: Inside The Volcano Of Death**

The next morning, we see the villains carrying the prisoners in their now steel cage made out of shadows thanks to Pitch's powers and stopped to see a volcano in about a few meters from them.

"Is this the place?", asked Pitch.

"Yes, Pitch", said Lotso, "This is the Volcano of Death. Centuries ago, it was made by the ancestors of Brazil in the times of their culture. They celebrate and then they make each sacrifice in that volcano, but before that, they made a dagger that would grant one person immortality. When each other brazilian people fell to their deaths in that volcano, their leader named Lord Fabriquos used the powers of the dagger to remain for all eternity. Years have passed, but when the powers of the dagger expired, he died of old age and turned into dust."

"Now, Pitch", said Nigel, "This is our chance to gain one of us immortality."

"You're right", said Pitch, "Leave the prisoners here. We'll make sure they don't escape by any means necessary."

The five then enter the Volcano of Death, leaving the others all by themselves. Nearly two minutes later, we see the gang playing rock-papers-scissors while Fiona tries to karate-chop those metal bars, but the shadows injured her left foot with it's dark magic.

"It's no use", said Fiona, "We'll never get out of here in time. There's no wonder what Pitch and the others might do to us if they get the Dagger of Life."

"If this is the place that has the dagger, then one of them would have immortality", said Jack Frost, "But who?"

"Wait a minute", said Puss, "I understand now. I know why those villains are after that dagger. They're planning to give one of them the power to live and kill others with it. Someone who might want revenge on us for letting him get killed."

"Lord Farquaad is the only one", said Donkey, "I know it! Don't you remember the time the dragon I rode on ate that nasty ruler?"

"Yes, Donkey", said Fiona, "I do remember. It was at the time when Farquaad and I were getting married before Shrek said he fell in love with me."

"I'm afraid that he'll be the only one to kill us when he uses it's powers that Tyra told us about", said Santa Claus, "Besides, there are still no chance of getting out of this steel gate."

"Unless...", said Jack Frost and uses his staff to freeze the shadow-filled steel cage then, Bunnymund kicks the bars, thus destroying the prison cell and freeing themselves in the process.

"Well, looks like shadows are afraid of popsicles", said Jack Frost, "Get it? Popsicles? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ok, I know some of you think this joke's pretty unfunny, but you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Let's get going", said Fiona, "Shrek and the others might still be far away from us right now."

Fiona and the others ran as fast as they could, making sure that Pitch and the others hadn't heard their voices and ran into the jungle forest. Meanwhile, back at the volcano, we see Pitch and the others walking in the bridge of doom, making sure that one of them doesn't fall off it. Suddenly, a burst of light shined down upon the nightmare king, causing him to growl in pain.

"I hate the light", said Pitch, "Always bright, happy, and cheerful to keep them unafraid of my darkness. No matter."

Pitch uses his dark magic to cover the hole that has been showing the light from the sun inside the Volcano of Death. Then, another ray of light shines on Pitch once again, but only this time, it happens to be a magical object that resembles a knife.

"Can it be?", asked Pitch.

"Yes, Pitch", said Farquaad, "The Dagger of Life. We're almost there."

"We must get going", said Makunga, "There's not enough time to waste. Maybe after Farquaad gets immortality, maybe I'll be his advisor instead of king. Last time I was king, nobody was afraid of me and they liked that foolish Zuba!"

Meanwhile, back at the jungle forest, we see the guardians of Ga-Hoole training the gang their way of fighting their enemies back at their world while Soren and Hiccup trained each other for a little while.

"How come you humans don't have wings like us?", asked Soren.

"Not exactly, but dragons do", said Hiccup, "I think we have something in common, Soren. You're warriors like us when we're in Berk, our world. You fought enemies just like us and that's a good thing too."

"You're right, Hiccup", said Soren, "You know, your name is kind of silly especially for a viking from your own world. I mean, it's like something coming out of your mouth when you eat too much stuff like pellets and other things."

"Well, I think your name's pretty cool", said Hiccup, "Yeah. Hiccup is a silly name, but I always live with it and that's a good thing in a viking's tradition."

"Then, I really apologize", said Soren, "Anyway, why did you and the others bring us here?"

"We're here to stop the nightmare king named Pitch and the other villains from getting the Dagger of Life", explained Hiccup, "We defeated the other villain back at China, but it was a evil-turned-good villain. Anyway, the Dagger of Life can give a person immortality for all time and if Pitch and the others get their hands on it, they'll use it to kill us all, but only one person can do that. That's why we need your guys' help."

"I see", said Soren, "It is hard to believe such a magical object exists, but we'll do what we can to help you all, I think. Don't you guys think so?"

"Absolutely", said Digger.

"Certainly", said Gylfie, "There's no need to worry about that, Hiccup. We are the guardians of Ga-Hoole, by the way."

Suddenly, Fiona and the others barged out of the vines and saw Hiccup and the others continuing to train each other.

"Hiccup!", said Astrid and the gang ran towards the others.

"Astrid", said Hiccup, "You guys are alright."

"How did you managed to escape Pitch and the others?", asked Blu.

"Did one of you use your powers to get yourselves free of their cell?", asked Jewel.

"Well, let's just say Jack's icicle powers helped us escape", said Donkey, "He made a pun after that, but we got used to it."

"Where's Pitch and the others?", asked Shrek.

"They're inside the Volcano of Death", said Fiona, "I heard one of the villains say the Dagger of Life has been made there a few centuries ago in Brazil in the time of this city's ancestors making it and before the leader died because it's powers expired, his people died protecting their culture."

"They're going to use it on Farquaad", said Tigress.

"And if he becomes immortal, he'll use it's powers to kill us all", said Crane.

"There has to be a way to stop Farquaad and Pitch right now", said Hiccup.

"If they spot you, you'll all be killed", said Ezylrb, "That is why we must stick together and train for tomorrow. Isn't that enough for you all?"

"You're right", said Po, "It is enough for us all. We have to rest for tomorrow after we continue training. In fact, we might need you guys to train with us. It's the only way to make an attempt to defeat Pitch and the other villains."

The others agreed and we fade to black. Meanwhile, back at the Volcano of Death, we see Pitch holding the Dagger of Life in his hands and chuckles evily.

"The prophecy was true after all", said Pitch, "Now, Lord Farquaad of Duloc of the fairy tale world, I shall find the ancient words and bring you immortality forever."

Pitch quickly finds the ancient words of the Dagger of Life in latin form. It happens to be easily 5 words that would give Farquaad immortality.

"_**Oheumina Quacroum Etiuhuma Estida Sauonima**_!", chanted Pitch and the dagger glows magically before it hits Lord Farquaad. Then, Farquaad falls unconscious for a while before he wakes up and stands up proudly.

"Yes, yes, yes!", exclaimed Lord Farquaad, "At last, after all these years of being eaten by that wretched dragon, I can now live forever and ever! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Now, we wait here until Blu and the others come here tomorrow", said Nigel, "They are still far away and I think that they're here to get that dagger as well."

"You're right", said Pitch, "In fact, I have something else in mind for them."

Pitch makes a shadow orb and we fade to black.

* * *

_**What would happen next? Would Hiccup and the others find out about it after they finish their training? Would they be able to find the villains? Would the Guardians of Childhood finally be able to defeat Pitch once again? All of these questions will be revealed in the next few chapters! Stay tuned!**_


	9. Attacking The Shadow Orb

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 8: Attacking The Shadow Orb**

Meanwhile, back at the jungle, we see the gang and the Owls of Ga-Hoole finishing their last few minutes of training before they tire themselves by drinking some water.

"That was some good training", said Soren.

"Tell me about it", said Hiccup, "Your training is so much longer than the kung fu masters' training. Don't get me wrong. We've learned their techniques, but it's just that we haven't learn something new since kung fu."

"There is one lesson about using your gizzards", said Soren.

"There is?", asked Hiccup, "What kind is it?"

"Please, tell us", said Crane, "Is it for birds like us as well?"

"Well, that and humans also", said Soren, "It has a special power inside you and if you use it, anything is possible. Guardians of Childhood, I know a way for you five to defeat this nightmare king you speak of. You have to trust your gizzards the same way I trusted mine."

"When did you use it at your world?", asked Astrid.

"I used it to fly through fire with a black oil bucket on my claws", said Soren, "and it was the only way to save the Guardians of Ga-Hoole from the Pure Ones' evil plan."

"Well, I think it's kind of easy", said Jack Frost, "We can handle our gizzards when Pitch tries to kill us."

"Use it wisely, Jack Frost", said Soren, "You, the Sandman here, and Tooth Fairy can use your gizzards. Bunny and Santa Claus, I'm afraid you don't have any wings, so I think you can battle Pitch with just your weapons."

"I can fly up chimneys", said Santa Claus, "but I think you have a point there."

"That's better", said Digger, "So, what should we do after we finish our training?"

Suddenly, a shadow orb appears and surrounds the groups in dark shadows. Then Pitch appears right in front of them.

"Hello, my dear guardian friends and I see you brought some new friends as well", said Pitch, "How amazing. Birds with armor and swords for battle weapons. How amusing. You must all be the Guardians of Ga-Hoole."

"So, you've heard of us before, have you, Pitch?", asked Ezylrb, "Well, we have heard that these guardians defeated you in the first place and they'll be doing it again. Anything else you want to ask us?"

"Well, I have one more thing to say before I can deal with those meddling guardians, old owl", said Pitch sternly.

"And what's that?", asked Gylfie.

"THIS!", shouted Pitch and summons a dark shadow creature that resembles a mixture of a lion and a wolf. The creature prepares to attack the groups while the guardians of Childhood prepare themselves to battle against their enemy.

"You've gone too far, Pitch!", said Santa Claus sternly.

"Let's show him what we're made of!", said Jack Frost and the five warriors charged towards the nightmare king.

"Po, Hiccup, Woody, you and the others try to hold off this creature", said Bunnymund, "We'll handle Pitch on our own!"

"We wish you good luck", said Hiccup.

"If you defeat him, sent us a letter", said Po.

"We'll sure miss you, guardians", said Woody.

"Good luck, guardians", said Buzz and the five guardians of Childhood go after Pitch after the nightmare king uses his shadow powers to transport himself into the dimension followed by the guardians.

"Soren, do you think that you and the other owls here can help us here?", asked Astrid.

"Guardians, we must not let our friends suffer in vain from this miserable monster here", said Ezylrb, "Will we fall back or will we succeed in guiding their help?"

"Succeed!", said the other owls of Ga-Hoole.

"Then, we'll fight!", shouted Ezylrb and the owls of Ga-Hoole helped the vikings, kung fu masters, toys, birds, circus/zoo animals, and Tyra battle against the shadow lion/wolf. They use their weapons including the knives, swords, bow and arrows from Zhong and the other wolves along with Merida, and lots of laser beams from Buzz as they groups prepare to hurt the creature, but they had no affect on it as they get knocked out by it's dark powers that the nightmare king had given it.

"It's no use!", said Woody, "They have no effect on him."

"There has to be something else we can do", said Merida.

"Let's use the Team Magic Circle again", said Po, "It's the only way to stop it. Actually, we need a better weapon to kill it."

"With a cannon?", asked Zhong, recalling the past few days when the team used the Team Magic Circle once when they defeated Volkashia with a cannon.

"No, even better", said Po and points to Merida's bow and arrow.

"My bow?", asked Merida.

"Yes, Merida, you bow is the only thing that can kill this creature", said Tyra, "It's the only way."

Merida, feeling like she has no choice, agrees with the team using her bow and arrow for the Team Magic Circle as did the owls of Ga-Hoole.

"Let's do this", said Merida and nearly a minute later, Merida puts her bow on the ground before she joins the groups.

"Owls, you better check this out", said Hiccup.

"It'll make you feel amazed!", said Po and as the groups closed their eyes, the Team Magic Circle is made once again, thus giving the bow magical powers just for Merida to use for her arrows. The Owls of Ga-Hoole see this and gets shocked in surprise.

"Glorious", said Soren.

"Unbelievable", said Ezylrb.

"Incredible", said Digger.

"I can't believe it", said Gylfie.

"That's the Team Magic Circle?", asked Soren.

"You bet it is", said Marty.

"It helps us think of all the times we have in our adventures", said Tyra, "We used it once back at China, the kung fu masters' world."

"We're using it here in Rio this time for our advantage to show this creep who we're made of", said Blu.

Merida then picks up her bow before she takes out one of her glowing two arrows.

"Two arrows might be a match for that creature", said Merida, "Everyone, stand back!"

The others took a few steps back, but when Merida is about to shoot her first arrow, the creature attacked her, causing her to lose the arrow and fall from a cliff.

"No!', exclaimed Merida.

As soon as the creature is about to kill the scottish princess, Po uses his kung fu to attack the creature and ends up getting his left arm clawed.

"Ah!", exclaimed Po in pain.

"Po!", exclaimed Merida and takes out her second glowing arrow before she aims it towards the shadow creatures' chest. She then releases the arrow, thus hitting the creature's chest and causing him to growl in pain before he dies by dissolving into dark silver dust.

"I did it!", said Merida and the others clapped in applause.

"Now, it's up to us to find Farquaad, Makunga, Lotso, and Nigel", said Fiona.

"Hiccup, Po, there's something we want you and the vikings and kung fu masters to do", said Shrek, "There's only four villains and only four of us can face them ourselves. Me, Woody, Alex, and Blu."

"We'll be waiting for you all at the ship after you take care of them", said Hiccup.

"If you do, get back to us as soon as you can", said Po.

"Blu, promise me that you'll be alright", said Jewel.

"I promise, Jewel", said Blu.

"Be careful in there, Woody", said Jessie.

"No matter what happens, we'll be with you in spirit", said Buzz.

"Thanks, guys", said Woody.

"I'll take care of Farquaad and after that, I'll come back for you", said Shrek, "Lord would know if I don't."

"I love you, Shrek", said Fiona and the two ogres kissed each other.

"Alex, I want you to know that if you take care of Makunga, come back as soon as you can", said Gloria.

"I'll be ok, guys", said Alex, "Especially you two, Marty and Melman."

"Good luck, pal", said Marty.

"Same here", said Melman.

"Good luck, you four", said Hiccup and after Woody, Blu, Alex, and Shrek left the others to face the remaining four of their enemies, we cut back to Hiccup and the others at the Raligeo Force ship.

"Where are mama and papa?", asked one of the toucan hatchlings.

"We're here", said Rafael and Eva gently sooths their heads with her left wing while Hiccup looks out the window and Linda and Tulio watch.

"Good luck out there, guardians", said Hiccup.

* * *

_**Hi. Sorry I took so long to keep this story going. I was too busy doing other stuff in school and with my family. At least I took some time yesterday to finish this chapter and I will be able to complete this story in about seven more chapters! So, until then, happy viewing and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	10. The Quadruple Battle

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 9: The Quadruple Battle**

Meanwhile, inside the volcano, we see Farquaad, Lotso, Nigel, and Makunga preparing themselves to battle against their arch-enemies as Alex, Shrek, Blu, and Woody walk inside the dreadful place. Then, they see Farquaad holding the dagger in his hands.

"Farquaad", said Shrek.

"Nice to see you again, ogre", said Farquaad, "and the other three as well. You know, we won't let you four get away after what you did to me back at Duloc. Once we're through with all of you, I will have control over this world and vanquish the people who live in it."

"You'll kill anyone in this world, Farquaad", said Shrek, "You knew why I came to that wedding back then. It was because I fell in love with Fiona. Sure, we hated each other at first, but despite our differences, we followed our hearts and that was the reason why Fiona and I married each other."

"Oh, how cute", said Farquaad mockingly.

"So, Alakay, anything you want to tell me after what you did back at Africa?", asked Makunga evily.

"You hulimated my father and you made me look like a fool", said Alex, "You didn't care about the african animals back then and that was the reason why you were selfish. You even lied to me, Makunga and I never forgave you for what you've did."

"We'll see about that, Alakay", said Makunga.

"My name was never Alakay", said Alex, "It's just Alex in case you don't know."

"Ok, Alex", said Makunga, "This would be the last time I deal with you since I hated your father as much as anyone else."

"You'll regret saying those words, Makunga", said Alex.

"It's great seeing you again after what you have done back at our own world", said Lotso.

"You knew what you were doing, Lotso", said Woody, "You were capturing other preschool toys as slaves so you can have wild children tear them apart. You even turned your back on your own owner Daisy despite the fact that she loved you."

"None of that concerns you a lot, cowboy", said Lotso, "and now it's down to just you and me in this dreaded place."

"So, Blu", said Nigel, "We meet again at last... for the last time."

"You're not gonna get away with this", said Blu, "Last time we took care of you, you were dead."

"I survived, nitwit", said Nigel, "and I shall have my revenge for what you did."

"You were with those bandits selling those innocent birds for greed", said Blu sternly, "Does that ever occur to you?"

"Do you not understand what it's like to be abandoned by my owner?", asked Nigel, "Do you have any idea what it's like to have everything you love taken away from you?"

"I do, but you have to let go of that stuff from the past and keep moving forward", said Blu.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, bird", said Nigel darkly, "Now, let us finish this once and for all!"

"This is it, guys", said Woody, "Even if we lose, we'll never give up this fight no matter what!"

"Right!", exclaimed Blu, Shrek, and Alex together before the four prepared themselves to battle against their arch-enemies.

Nearly 25 seconds later, the four heroes started to fight against their separate enemies. Farquaad and Makunga used their double kick on Alex and Shrek, thus knocking them out to the ground, but when they're about to finish them, the ogre and the lion managed to block their final attack and punched them in the face, thus causing them to spit blood on the ground in the process.

"You ready to do this, ogre?", asked Alex.

"Ready when you are, Alex", said Shrek and the lion and ogre tackled the tall and strong overlord of Duloc along with the ruler-less lion by doing the double spin attack. Meanwhile, we see Blu having another showdown with Nigel it lasts for nearly two minutes for pecking each other and hitting each other with their own wings. When Blu takes the advantage, Nigel quickly knocks the blue macaw out by using a sneak attack on him.

"That's for using that fire extinguisher on my leg on that plane last time", said Nigel sternly.

"You hurted Jewel and it was unforgivable", said Blu, "You deserved it, anyway."

Nigel attacks Blu again, but this time, the blue macaw managed to trip the cockatoo bird out of his balance and peck his beak and the left side of his chest, spilling some blood in the process.

"You'll pay for that, macaw!", shouted Nigel and we see Woody and Lotso facing off against each other.

Woody uses his rope to lasso the teddy bear, but the toy mananged to free himself and knocks the cowboy out with his walking cane.

"How'd you like that, sheriff?", asked Lotso in a sinister tone.

"Not as much as you would, Lotso!", shouted Woody and kicks the teddy bear toy, causing him to lose his balance and hit his face on the molten ground made out of hot rock.

"Ah, my face!", shouted Lotso, "It burns! It bites! It freezes me!"

The teddy bear appears to be faking his burned face trick.

"Kidding!", sneered Lotso and tacked the cowboy toy, thus giving him a few punches in the face here and there. We also see Nigel fighting back against Blu and pins him to the ground while Makunga and Farquaad managed to overpower Shrek and Alex despite the two having everything they have to fight back.

"Give it up, you fools!", said Farquaad, "We have triumphed over the forces of good because no matter what they try or do, they will always suffer from our wraths. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You may triumph over our heroic deeds by causing destruction and trouble to those who suffer, but there's one thing that we have and you four don't", said Blu.

"Something that would blow all of you minds away", said Shrek sternly.

"Oh, and what kind of thing is that, you simple-minded fools?", asked Makunga darkly.

"Our gizzards", said Woody, "Let's do it, guys for all of our worlds!"

Woody, Alex, Shrek, and Blu managed to run towards four of their enemies and before those four would defeat the four heroes again, they managed to dodge their attacks by sliding past them while Blu, being a bird, swoops past Nigel's final attack before he turns around and tackles Nigel with his right wing, knocking him down to the ground. Woody uses his own gizzard by jumping into the air past Lotso's few attacks here and there before he uses his double-kick on the red teddy bear toy. Alex and Shrek decided to work together again and this time, they used their bodies to hit Makunga and Farquaad's with their chests and then punched them in the guy with their arms before kicking them in the groins with their feets.

"How'd you four like that?", asked Woody.

Makunga and Nigel along with Lotso yells and charged, but the other three attacked them with their final attacks by using the Team Magic Circle the four and the others did before on Merida's bow. It finishes them off by sending them back where they came from while Farquaad becomes angered.

"Fools, I still have the Dagger of Life!", shouted Farquaad, "How can four of you fools use that kind of power to defeat me?!"

Farquaad uses the Dagger of Life to exterminate the four, but Alex, Shrek, Woody, and Blu quickly used their Team Magic Circle again to block his attacks and uses a secret weapon. They give Shrek special powers by tranforming from an ogre to a knight in shining armor with a shield as the protection and the sword as the final attack.

"WITH THIS!", roared Shrek in his shining armor and after his power magically glows, he uses it to finish off Farquaad, thus causing to explode to a million burst of sunlight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", shouted Farquaad before he magically becomes vanquished by the ogre.

"You did it, Shrek!", exclaimed Alex.

"We did it, Alex", said Shrek and the four shook hands with each other.

* * *

_**The four may have defeated Farquaad, Nigel, Lotso, and Makunga in their final battle, but what about the Guardians of Childhood dealing with Pitch? Will those warriors be able to defeat him once again like they did last time or will Pitch prevail over good? Tune in next time to chapter 10 of The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger! I'll keep the story going as soon as I can, so enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	11. Jack Frost Defeats Pitch

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 10: Jack Frost Defeats Pitch**

Meanwhile, back at the North Pole, we see Pitch arriving while the yetis and elves gasped in horror before the nightmare king laughs evily.

"Guess who's back?", asked Pitch darkly and the yetis and elves tremble with fear as the nightmare king walked towards them, but before he could kill them, however, Santa Claus and the other guardians arrive just in time.

"Leave them alone, Pitch!", said Santa Claus sternly.

"I'm afraid you're already too late, SC", said Pitch evily and uses his powers to destroy all of the North Pole, but only half of it. That, however, didn't stop Santa and the others from jumping onto his reindeer sleigh and flew into the sky with Pitch following them.

"Santa, leave this to me and Tooth Fairy", said Jack Frost.

"You two will only kill yourselves", said Santa Claus.

"Santa, trust me on this", said Jack Frost, "We'll be alright. You have to let us do this."

Santa Claus sees Pitch about to attack the sleigh with his dark shadow powers.

"Hurry before he kills us", said Santa Claus and after Jack Frost and Tooth Fairy quickly got off the sleigh, Pitch's dark powers hits it, thus setting it on fire in the process. It crashes into the mountains, sending Santa Claus, Bunnymund, and Sandman flying and hit the ice and frosty ground.

"NO!", shouted Jack Frost.

"Santa!", shouted Toothiana and see Pitch transforming himself into a shadow owl-like creature before he growls and howls at them.

"Surrender yourselves to me now!", shouted Pitch in a deep dark voice.

"Never!", exclaimed Jack Frost, "Toothiana, are you ready to trust your gizzard?"

"Yes", said Toothiana and the winter and tooth warriors flew as fast as they could with the words spoken by Soren inside their minds.

_Trust your gizzards the same way I trusted mine!_

Then, Toothiana flies past the creature, giving Pitch a scratch in the process. Pitch growls angrily and hits Toothiana, causing her to lose her flying balance before she hits the ground next to Santa Claus, Bunnymund, and Sandman. Jack Frost becomes shocked as we cut back to memories of Jack having interactions with Santa Claus, Bunnymund, and Toothiana where he helped them fight against Pitch the very first time and finding out who he is and why the moon had chosen him to become that guardian. The winter warrior is now enraged of what Pitch had done and suddenly, his stick that has winter powers magically glows brightly.

"What's going on?", asked Jack Frost and looks at the moon, who spoke to him in his thoughts.

"The sacrifices the guardians had made to protect you gives you enough power to finish off Pitch once and for all", said the moon in Jack Frost's thoughts, "Use it and feel your emotions inside of you, Jack Frost, winter warrior of the Guardians of Childhood."

Jack Frost agrees with the moon and turns to Pitch who is about to attack him with his final dark power attack. Thinking very quickly, the winter warrior flies as fast as he could (_**while the music song "Coming Home" plays on the background.**_) while feeling the sad emotion due to a flashback where as a human, he saved his sister from drowning in a frozen lake and ends up getting drowned himself. Then, he goes inside the creature's body and his stomach before he unleashes the new powers of his winter staff, thus causing him to growl darkly in pain before he explodes.

Later, we see Pitch lying on the ground, defeated by Jack Frost's new powers before he senses him walking towards him.

"How did you do it?", asked Pitch, confused.

"You mean, my new powers?", asked Jack Frost, "Because my friends made their sacrifices to save me before you wiped them out, but they're still alive and that's why my staff started glowing for a reason."

"What reason?", asked Pitch again.

"To remember the memories that let you be chosen to become a guardian", explained Jack Frost, "You see, I had a memory about having a family once. When I saved my sister from that frozen lake, the same place that I was born Jack Frost, the man in the moon saved my life and chose me to become that guardian."

"But... how can you have all of that power than I did?", asked Pitch, "I was this close to victory when you were the only one standing against me. You're lucky that you had a family. But I do not need a family. I am the nightmare king filled with hate, anger, lust, and fear and I tried to make you and the other guardians suffer from my wrath as will the children of the world. Do you honestly think that with all of your might, strength, and honor, you can finally defeat me by yourself despite the fact that nobody believed in you? You thought wrong. Once I get my powers back, I shall my revenge again."

"Then if you were born this way, I have no choice but to give you this", said Jack Frost and uses his staff's winter powers to freeze Pitch, causing the nightmare king to be frozen and become a sculpture. Then, he uses the staff's levitation powers to carry Pitch back to his evil shadow lair far away from the North Pole now in fire and as we see it about to turn into ashes, we see Jack using the staff's powers one more time to restore it back to life.

Jack Frost then goes to the four guardians of Childhood before they woke up and saw Jack standing trimphantly.

"Jack, where's Pitch?", asked Bunnymund.

"Long gone", said Jack Frost, "I sent him back to his lair where he came from. He'll never bother us again as long as Jamie and the others believe in ourselves. In fact, I haven't seen Jamie in a long time since we defeated Pitch last time."

"So do we, Jack", said Santa Claus, "Now, it's time to sent the rest of the Animevengers the message about our triumph."

"With pleasure", said Jack Frost and mades a winter horse thanks to the staff's new powers that he was given earlier. He sents it into the dimension to Rio de Janiero, Brazil where we see the kung fu masters, vikings, birds of Rio, Far Far Away creatures, Merida, the toy gang, and Tyra waiting to see the white winter horse arriving towards the Raligeo Force ship. The white horse entered it and walked towards the groups before it spoke.

"I have come here from Jack Frost himself", said the white horse, "He defeated Pitch all my himself and now that all of you have defeated their enemies, the Guardians of Childhood will have something waiting for you during a celebration. Look out the window and see what you may."

The groups of warriors turned to see all of the people of Rio de Janiero, Brazil applauding wildly by clapping their hands as hard as they can.

"Blu, we're heroes!", exclaimed Jewel.

"We are, Jewel", said Blu proudly and as the groups along with Tyra walked out of the ship, they bowed respectfully to the citizens of Brazil before the mayor arrives and walked towards them with medals to award.

"Fellow creatures and warriors", said the mayor of Brazil, "I come here to present you with these medals for saving our town from those troublesome villains. These five medals are courage, honor, love, faith, and dignity. How can we ever thank you enough for saving this beautiful city?"

"No need to thank us, mayor", said Hiccup, "We came a long way here thanks to Tyra and if it hadn't been for her, we would have never been chosen as warriors to protect our separate worlds from destruction and chaos."

"We work together because of our deeds that made us warriors to begin with", said Po, "and I'm thankful for doing what's right to save our own separate people from suffering."

"What would you want us to do now, mayor?", asked Tyra and from out of nowhere, we see Rafael and Eva's children attacking the mayor playfully while the other five tickled him, causing the crowd to shout their "Aw, that's so cute" and "How adorable".

"I think that tonight, we shall have a celebration", said the mayor of Brazil and the birds quickly attacked the vikings, kung fu masters, the toy group, Merida, and Tyra altogether before they laughed heartily.

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long again. Oh my god! I'm about almost done with this sequel and I have only a lot of time before I finish it. I know, maybe I'll finish this story in about four more chapters. I know I'm making this sequel a little bit shorter than the previous story, but I'm afraid there won't be enough time for me to make this a lot longer than some of you would imagine. I hope some of you might understand. Anyway, enjoy reading and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	12. The Toy Gang Leaves

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 11: The Toy Gang Leaves**

Later, before night would dawn all of Brazil, we see Woody and the others preparing to leave the others, hoping that they would do fine going to other adventures while they'll be back at their own world with Molly. They managed to pack Woody's rope, their armor, and the other stuff that the other Animevengers have gotten while we see Hiccup, Po, and Tigress watching.

"Where are you guys going?", asked Tigress.

"We're going back to our world with Molly", said Woody, "She's a girl that Andy gave us to when he became older. You see, Andy used to be our friend when he was a child, but when he grew up and despite that, we'll never forget him no matter what."

"You guys can do other adventures", said Buzz, "For us, this and the other one would be enough for us to leave."

"We were hoping you would understand that", said Jessie.

"I mean, we did what we set out to do", said Woody, "Alex, Shrek, Blu and I managed to defeat Farquaad, Nigel, Makunga, and Lotso all by ourselves and thanks to Shrek, we did it. You guys have reformed enemies, but we only have none. But, that's not the reason why we're leaving."

"We're leaving that there isn't anyone else that would threaten to destroy our own world", said Buzz, "and with that, it's been an honor serving with you fellow warriors. Maybe one day, only two of you people can become anything besides being a space ranger. You, Hiccup and Po, can become viking ranger and kung fu ranger."

"Really?", asked Po.

"Certainly", said Buzz.

"We'll never forget you guys", said Mr. Potato Head.

"Same here", said Rex.

"Me too", said Hamm.

"So will we", said Hiccup and the three hugged the toy gang before we see Blu and the others arriving just in time to see that they're leaving.

"So, you toys are leaving?", asked Merida.

"That's right", said Woody.

"Merida, promise us that you'll take care of these guys by any means necessary", said Buzz.

"I will", said Merida, "I sure miss those paleolithic animals from the Ice Age era, but I'll make sure that they'll need us as will you guys."

"There's no evil being in our world, Merida", said Jessie, "But those animals in the Ice Age era might have one if they ever call you all. Oh, and when they do, tell them we said "hi" to them, alright?"

"We will", said Merida and Tyra arrives from behind the others and bows respectfully to them.

"Good luck, dear toys of Andy", said Tyra, "May your spirits live among all of you until such time should you ever remember us."

"We will, Tyra", said Buzz.

"It's been an honor serving you, ma'm", said Woody and the toys prepared themselves to depart from the rest of the Animevengers as the portal that shows Molly and Andy looking at the blue sky together.

"Hold on, Andy and Molly", said Woody, "We're coming."

The toys then enter the portal after looking at the others one more time with Woody and Jessie spreading tears from their eyes. The portal now closes and we see the others waving their goodbyes at them.

"Goodbye", said Po, "We'll never forget you."

"Neither will I", said Hiccup.

"We will miss those fellow warriors", said Tyra, "For now, there is another celebration that we must honor in remembrance to them and the Guardians of Childhood who has finally defeated Pitch, the nightmare king."

"Looks like it's time for a tico-taco ya ya ya time!", said Rico excitely and Pedro hoots wildy.

"Come on, everyone, let us have a party that we shall never forget!", said Rafael, "You ready to come with us, my juicy little mango?"

"Certainly, my love", said Eva and the two toucan birds kissed each other while the others laughed heartily.

* * *

_**To those who are reading this chapter, sorry for making this chapter much shorter. I just wanted to kill some time because I'm about to leave for my mother's ceremony in about late afternoon. I'll be back to continue this story, so enjoy!**_


	13. Another Celebration

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 12: Another Celebration**

Later that night, a celebration at the Samba parade, we see all of people of Brazil shouting the "Samba! Samba! Ya Ya Ya!" a few more times and we see the Animevengers and Tyra entering the parade while they clapped in applause.

"We're even bigger heroes than before", said Donkey.

"You said it, bud!", exclaimed Marty and the donkey and zebra danced with each other while showing a lot of moves that seemed to have impressed them.

"They're making fools of themselves as it is", said Shrek.

"Just let them have some fun", said Alex, "What more would you expect?"

The ogre and lion did the same thing the donkey and zebra did and impressed the crowd as well. The vikings danced with the kung fu masters with Po and Tigress showing their chinese way of dancing.'

"Are we that good or what?", asked Po.

"Really good", said Tigress while Shifu, Oogway, and Shen watched happily at the two continuing to dance. Tyra dances with them as well while staring seductively at the Dragon Warrior. The birds laughed heartily while Rafael and Eva's eighteen children flew happily, causing the crowd to show their adored feelings.

"They're so cute", said Linda.

"I'll say", said Tulio, "No wonder they're the most beautifully endangered creatures in this whole world."

Then, after the parade ended in about ten minutes, we see a few shadows rising above the audience. As the Animevengers and Tyra turned around, they see the Guardians of Childhood arriving and walking towards them as the citizens of Brazil cheered with applause and shouting, "YEAH! YES!" a few times.

"Citizens of Brazil", said Jack Frost, "We, the Guardians of Childhood, have helped our friends here save this city from an evil nightmare king named Pitch. If it wasn't for us, they would've been killed for all we know. We don't know where did the toy gang go, but..."

"They've left", said Hiccup, "They have no reformed villains."

"Oh, then uh", said Jack Frost, "Then, we like to show our thanks to them for receiving our message back at our own world by singing a song. A song that shows our victory against Pitch and the other evil does who tried to conquer the birds' world."

"Thank you, fellas, for helping us defeat Pitch", said Santa Claus, "and with this, we honor this song as a popular one that everyone likes."

"Hit it, Bunny!", exclaimed Jack Frost and Bunnymund takes out a microphone before the song "**Celebration**" plays on the background.

Guardians:  
_**Celebrate good times come on**_  
_**Celebration**_  
_**Celebrate good times come on**_  
_**Let's celebrate**_

Bunnymund:  
_**Now, there's a party going on right here  
A celebration that lasts throughout the years**_

Jack Frost:  
_**So bring your good times and your laughter, too**_  
_**We're gonna celebrate your party with you**_

Santa Claus:  
_**Come on now**_

Guardians:  
_**C****elebration**_

Santa Claus:  
_**Let's all celebrate and have a good time**_

Guardians:  
_**Celebration**_

Santa Claus:_**  
We're gonna celebrate and have a good time**_

Jack Frost:_**  
It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure**_

Guardians:  
_**Everyone around the world, come on**_  
_**Celebrate good times, come on**_

Jack Frost:  
_**Let's celebrate**_

Guardians:  
_**Celebrate good times, come on**_

Santa Claus:  
_**There's a party going on right here**_  
_**A dedication that last throughout the years**_  
_**So bring your good times and your laughter to**_  
_**We're gonna celebrate and party with you  
Come on now**_

Guardians:  
_**Celebration**_

Jack Frost:  
_**Let's all celebrate and have a good time**_

Guardians:  
_**Celebration**_

Jack Frost:  
_**We're gonna celebrate and have a good time  
It's time to come together  
It's up to you  
What's your pleasure**_

Guardians:  
_**Everyone around the world, come on**_

Jack Frost:_**  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate it's alright  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate it's alright, babe - celebrate**_

Santa Claus:  
_**It's a celebration**_

Jack Frost:  
_**Yeah**_

Santa Claus:  
_**It's a celebration**_

Jack Frost:  
_**Yeah**_

Santa Claus:  
_**It's a celebration**_

Guardians:  
_**Celebrate good times, come on!**_

After the song ends, the citizens of Brazil clapped in applause and we see the macaw birds along with the toucan birds and Nico and Pedro start to sing "**Real In Rio**".

Birds:  
_**All the birds of a feather**_  
_**Do what they love most of all**_  
_**We are the best at rhythm and laughter**_  
_**That's why we love carnival**_

_**Possibly we can sing too**_  
_**Sun and beaches, they coo**_  
_**Dance to the music, passion and love**_  
_**Show us the best you can do**_

_**Everyone here is on fire**_  
_**Get up and join in the fun**_  
_**Dance with a stranger, romance and danger**_  
_**Magic could happen for real in Rio**_

_**All by itself, you can't see it coming**_  
_**You can't find it anywhere else**_  
_**It's real in Rio, know something else**_  
_**You can feel it happen, you can feel it all by yourself**_

_**All the birds of a feather**_  
_**Do what they love most of all**_  
_**Moon and the stars, sun and guitars**_  
_**That's why we love carnival**_

Jewel:  
_**Loving our life in the jungle**_  
_**Where everything's wild and free**_

Blu:  
_**Never alone 'cause this is our home**_  
_**Magic can happen for real in Rio**_

Blu/Jewel:  
_**All by itself**_  
_**You can't see it coming**_  
_**You can't find it anywhere else**_

Pedro:  
_**I'm a Capoeira king-a king-a king-a king-a king-a**_  
_**Birds like me, 'cause I'm not a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a)**_

Nico:  
_**Here everybody loves samba**_

Pedro:  
_**I like the Samba**_

Rafael:  
_**Rhythm you feel in your heart**_

Pedro:  
_**I'm the Samba master**_

Nico:  
_**Beauty and love, what more could you want**_  
_**Everything can be for real in Rio**_

Birds:  
_**Here's something else (something else)**_  
_**You just feel it happening**_  
_**You won't find it anywhere else**_

After the song ends, everyone cheers by applauding even more louder than the groups can imagine. The zoo/circus animals decided to sing their own song and the vikings, kung fu masters, and far far away creatures joined in as the song "**Larger Than Life**" plays on the background.

Alex:  
_**I may run and hide whne you're screamin' my name, alright**_

Marty:  
_**But let me tell you now there are prices to fame, alright**_

Melman:  
_**All of our time spent**_

Gloria:  
_**In flashes of light**_

All:  
_**All you people can't you see, can't you see**_  
_**How your love's affecting our reality**_  
_**Every time we're down, we can make it right**_  
_**And that makes us larger than life, alright**_

Hiccup/Po:  
_**Looking at the crowd and I see your body sway, c'mon**_

Shrek/Donkey:  
_**Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon**_

Fiona:  
_**'Cause all of your time spent**_

Tigress:  
_**Keeps us alive**_

All:  
_**All you people can't you see, can't you see**_  
_**How your love's affecting our reality**_  
_**Every time we're down, we can make it right**_  
_**And that makes us larger than life, larger than life**_

"Citizens of Brazil", announced Alex, "We like to say thank you to those birds in this city, especially Blu. For his courage and love for Jewel, we are now friends no matter what other evil doers might be out there for us. When we fight against them before we surrender, we will never give up as our spirits will remain inside our hearts. Especially our friends' as well. Thank you, Blu. You're a great pal since we met back at China."

"It's been a pleasure fighting with you, Alex", said Blu, "and I will also be with you until we die."

Then, the song continues.

All:  
_**All you people can't you see, can't you see**_  
_**How your love's affecting our reality**_  
_**Every time we're down, we can make it right**_  
_**And that makes us larger than life**_

Donkey:  
_**Yeah, every time we're down**_

Marty:  
_**We can make it right**_

Donkey/Marty:  
_**We're larger than life**_

All:  
_**All you people can't you see, can't you see**_  
_**How your love's affecting our reality**_  
_**Every time we're down, we can make it right**_  
_**And that makes us larger, that makes us larger,**_  
_**That makes us larger, that makes us larger than life**_

After the song ends, the audience once again clapped even harder while hooting louder and screaming so loudly. Tyra watches this and goes back to the ship.

* * *

_**I'll make the next chapter a bit shorter, but the other next chapters will be a tad bit longer or shorter perhaps. I don't know. Anyway, enjoy!**_


	14. The Owls Have A Secret

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 13: The Owls Have A Secret**

Meanwhile, after Tyra gets back to the ship, we see the owls of Ga-Hoole carrying an ancient mark that would soon be used to transport themselves back to their own world, but in order to do that, they must take the others with them if they tell them a secret that would involve with the only place far near the Volcano of Death.

"Owls", said Tyra, "You just missed the celebration of the heroes attempt to save Brazil from darkness. Why weren't you there?"

"We have something secret to tell you", said Soren, "Something that we didn't want these humans to know. Even if they would find out, they'll be in serious danger from the likes of the Pure Ones."

"What kind of secret do you owls have?", asked Tyra.

"Well, let's just say it's a year ago", said Ezylrb, "It was during the time when we were having another battle with them especially their leader Nyra, the wife of the deceased Metalbeak, ruler of the Pure Ones. We were near our victory, but Nyra used some kind of magic to trap us and sent us away from our world. In another world, we got sealed in an ancient marking in a cave near the Volcano of Death. It's the same place where you and the others freed us from the spell, Tyra."

"Of course", said Tyra, "The cave far near the volcano. We broke the spell that the Pure Ones you speak of put on you and since we did that, what we should do now?"

"We must bring your warriors to the cave", said Ezlyrb, "and you will come along with us as well."

"We need your help, Tyra", said Soren, "We must defeat the Pure Ones and Nyra if you come with us to our world in owls. If we find out that they've destroyed the Ga-Hoole tree..."

"We will find out soon, Soren", said Ezlyrb.

"We, the Animevengers, promise you all owls that we will do what we can to save your own world from destruction", said Tyra, "In the morning, we shall come to the cave with you Ga-Hoole warriors to use our team magic spell to bring us there."

The owls bowed respectfully to Tyra as did the white snow owl before we fade to black. The next morning, we see Tyra and the Animevengers walking with the Ga-Hoole owls far away from the Raligeo Force ship.

"So, you're saying that their own enemies, another group of owls called the Pure Ones, trapped these owl warriors to a cave in Brazil so that they would triumph in their victory", said Astrid.

"Absolutely, my dear", said Tyra.

"And it's the reason why we broke their spell on them", said Hiccup, "To aid them on their quest to defeat the Pure Ones once and for all."

"Precisely, Hiccup", said Tyra, "If we fail on our aid to those owls, then their world will be lost in darkness and destruction."

"And it's the only reason why we talked Tyra into taking you all with us to our world if the magic transportation would work", said Soren, "We hope."

"Oh, if I ever see those trouble-making Pure Ones again, I'll use my lute to bang the living skulls out of them", said Twilight sternly, "and of course, I might make a song about it after I do that. Do you think so, Digger?"

"Well, I uh...", said Digger, "Trust me. These warriors doesn't seem to be interested in that song."

"Oh, I bet they will", said Twilight, "and you better not be sure that nothing bad will destroy my lute."

"Well, I would expect some peace and quiet from those wretched songs he sings", whispered Digger to Tyra.

"I heard that", said Twlight sternly.

Later, as they finally arrive at the cave far near the Volcano of Death, we see the owls and the Animevengers seeing the same markings that they used to freed the guardians from the spell. They turned around to see a magical portal that would be the only way to bring them back to their own world.

"Tyra, this is exactly the answer", said Soren, "It's the only way to get us back home. It might transport you warriors along with us as well. Don't you think that'll be amazing?"

"Yes, Soren", said Hiccup, "It is amazing."

"If you want us to save your world, then so be it", said Shifu, "We, the kung fu masters of China, will do what we can to defeat your enemies."

"We, the vikings of Berk, will also aid you on our new quest", said Hiccup, "By all means, we'll make sure you owls stay alive."

"I, Merida of Scotland, will be your bow and arrow in training which will be part of our new quest", said Merida.

"We, the zoo and circus animals of New York will protect you owls from peril and danger at all costs", said Alex.

"And we, the birds of Rio, macaws, toucans, and two of the best friends we've ever met, we'll protect you owls as well", said Blu.

"No matter what", said Rafael.

"That's right", said Nico.

"It's samba fightin' time, baby", said Pedro.

"We, the Animevengers, will save your owl from darkness and destruction, Owls of Ga-Hoole", said Tyra, "My friends, we have come such a long way for the longest time and now it is the time to save another world from the forces of evil."

Then, the warriors closed their eyes and made their team magic circle before the marking on the cavewall started to glow magically. Then, it transports them into the cavewall marking before we fade to black.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Next Time on The Animevengers 3: The Pure Ones' Wrath!**_

* * *

_**Again, sorry for making this chapter completely short. I wanted to set the ending up for the Animevengers 3 and complete the story as soon as possible before I can go to school today. It's been almost two months since I started work on the sequel and in a few days, I'll be able to start the third Animevengers story. Oh, and to those who don't know yet, I've decided to make a prequel to the Animevengers. It takes place before Tyra chooses the Pixar, Dreamworks, and Blue Sky characters as the warriors and protectors of their own worlds. The prequel shows the Dreamworks characters meeting the Disney characters for the very first time while they fight an evil dragon.**_

_**In a matter of days, I'll be able to work on both the third Animevengers story and the prequel at the same time if given the chance. To those who haven't read it yet, I suggest that you should and leave out some reviews to that prequel if you have the chance after reading. Good luck and happy viewing! :) Oh, and stay tuned for a teaser of The Animevengers 3!**_


	15. The Animevengers 3 Teaser

**The Animevengers 2: The Subtle Dagger**

**Chapter 14: The Animevengers 3 Teaser**

As the song "Ideal of Hope" plays on the background, we see the Animevengers and the Owls of Ga-Hoole on the world of talking owls who fight against an evil force to save their tree of Ga-Hoole.

"Wow", said Po.

"It's so beautiful", said Hiccup.

"It sure is, Hiccup", said Soren and we cut to the owls of Ga-Hoole seeing their tree of Ga-Hoole is half destroyed by the Pure Ones led by Nyra, the leader of the tribe.

"No", said Soren.

"It cannot be", said Twilight sadly.

"The Pure Ones have destroyed the Ga-Hoole tree", said Ezylrb, "There is nothing we can do."

"No, Ezlyrb", said Blu, "You said to us that we will join you on our battle against those Pure Ones in this world. We've saved our world from chaos a few times and we've never failed all our lives before. We said that we'll help you and that's what we're gonna do."

"He's right", said Hiccup as we cut to several scenes where Hiccup and the others prepare themselves with new armor made by the Ga-Hoolian owls, "We'll stand up to those owls and fight as one!"

"As kung fu masters of the Animevengers who's with us?", asked Po and the owls of Ga-Hoole cheered in applause and shouted, "We will!"

We cut to several scenes with the Animevengers and the Ga-Hoolian owls fighting against the Pure Ones and Nyra fighting against Ezylrb and Soren for revenge of the death of her husband, Metalbeak, in which we see has now been resurrected from the grave and watching them continuing to fight until the final battle appears. It shows Hiccup, Po, and Soren going off against Metalbeak and the rest of the Pure Ones before we fade to black.

_**The Animevengers 3: The Pure Ones' Wrath**_

Coming soon to fanfiction.


End file.
